Cloud-Watching and Star-Gazing
by The Ramen Club
Summary: A collection of one-shots, mostly of Shikatema and Naruhina. Other pairings might be included later.
1. Of Marriage and Babies

**Of Marriage and Babies**

.

.

.

It was another ordinary day at the Hokage's office, meaning it was another day of Shikamaru filing paperwork and Naruto blabbering about his married life.

"So Hinata made the tastiest vegetable ramen yesterday", he said gleefully, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes as he filled out documents.

"And you know what else?" Naruto continued. "She still calls me Naruto kun just like before and it is the cutest thing ever."

Shikamaru didn respond. He didn't have to. This had been going on ever since Naruto took Hinata as his wife. Most of the stories were repetitive and Shikamaru even told him off on more than one occasion, but Naruto never listened. Not that shikamaru was in any way affected by his happily married life. He was very much satisfied with his own love life, or whatever it was called. He had been seeing more of Temari lately, as her visits to Konoha became quite frequent. They weren't very public about their relationship, but every single person he knew was well aware that he was whipped. Temari had even bought a permanent apartment in Konoha, so they could have more privacy than they did in hotel rooms.

"Oh and her hands on my face is the best feeling in the world", Naruto's voice broke Shikamaru out of his reverie. "And her hands on my-" but he was interrupted by a messenger entering the office. He bowed in front of the Hokage's desk and spoke.

"Hokage sama, I have excellent news! The Lady of Konoha is expecting a child." Shikamaru jerked his head up from his paperwork. Meanwhile Naruto stared at the messenger, his mouth hanging open. Then he shot up from his chair sending it flying till it crashed against the wall.

"Thank you my good man!" he exclaimed, shaking the messenger's hand vigorously, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shikamaru!" he addressed him. "Give everyone the rest of the day off! That's an order!" Shikamaru looked at him incredulously, but eventually obliged. Since he was given the day off as well, he decided to head home and take a nice long nap.

~/~

During Hinata's pregnancy, Naruto didn't come to the office regularly, which gave Shikamaru some peaceful alone time. However, everytime Naruto was at the office, he wouldn't stop talking about how radiant Hinata looked even though she weighed a tonne, or how he was taking such good care of her. There were more than one instances when the Hokage's advisor felt like pulling his own hair out.

~/~

When the baby finally arrived, the whole village celebrated. It was a boy the blessed parents had named Haru. He had Naruto's eyes and Hinata's dark hair. Shikamaru admitted the baby was adorable, and when he first saw him sleeping peacefully in Hinata's arms, his insides warmed up. The miracle of life was something he had witnessed twice; the first time regarding Asuma's baby. Sometimes he wished that this miracle would take place in his own life, but he would then shove the thought in the very back cabinets of his mind. Him and Temari were independent, and he was very happy with the way their relationship was. He wasn't able to enjoy this blissful feeling of becoming an uncle again for long, for Naruto had started telling a multitude of baby stories at the office. Even Sakura, who visited sometimes for important business, would whack him on the head, for she was struggling with her own relationship with Sasuke. It seemed as if Naruto's happiness was plaguing everyone else's love life.

"He made a sound yesterday", gushed Naruto twirling his chair,"and I think he was trying to say 'dada'. Can you believe it Shikamaru?" The veins in Shikamaru's temples visibly throbbed. There was only so much he could bear. As he wrote in his scrawny handwriting, his pen suddenly snapped and so did he. He got up from his seat and walked out of the office without a word. He strolled along the streets with his hands folded behind his back. He quickened his pace when Temari's apartment came into view. He knocked on the door. She was staying in Konoha that week for official business. She answered, a little surprised to see him unexpectedly, but smiled and ushered him to come in. He didn't say anything. He didn't even greet her. He took his shoes off at the door, while she seated herself on the couch and expected him to do the same. He had too many thoughts racing in his head and had absolutely no idea what he was thinking when he blurted: "That's it! I can't take it anymore! We're getting married and having babies!" His face turned crimson almost immediately after he said those words. Temari just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. After finally registering his words, she said with her eyebrow twitching: "Excuse me?!"


	2. Under My Umbrella

**Under My Umbrella**

.

.

.

There are days when you feel like nothing is going right and the world is out to get you. For Hinata, it was one of those days. She rummaged through the contents of her locker and sighed.

"Not again", she whispered to herself. The time on her pink Hello Kitty watch read 2.30 p.m. She didn't know what was worse: the fact that it was raining outside and her umbrella had been stolen for the third time that month, or that she was going to be late for her father's birthday celebration. She did the most rational thing she could think of doing at a time like that- she started banging her head against the metal locker.

"Hinata what's wrong?" she heard Tenten rush towards her and stop her in mid bang. She looked worried and slightly disturbed at her friend's antics. Hinata blew a fringe away from her eye.

"I'm doomed", she huffed.

"Why, what happened?" asked Tenten, gently grabbing a hold of Hinata's shoulder.

"My umbrella got stolen again and I don't know how I will get home in this downpour and I'll be late for setting up the house for my dad's birthday and he'll get really mad because he's already very insecure about getting old and-"

"Woah calm down!" exclaimed Tenten. Hinata inhaled deeply and then exhaled, feeling a little at ease. She could always count on Tenten to calm her when her nerves would start raging a war amongst themselves. She looked at her watch- it was now 2.35. She let out a small scream and looked at Tenten expectantly with her translucent eyes.

"I have archery practice", Tenten replied, knowing exactly what Hinata was going to ask of her. "If I didn't, I would have walked you home. Sorry." Her raven-haired friend sighed dejectedly.

"And Neji has honour's society until 5.00", she spoke in a low voice.

"There has to be someone who can go with you", Tenten placed her hands on her hips and looked about the hallway. Just then, as if on cue, Naruto walked past, them swinging his orange umbrella, while talking to Gaara about how he could go home since Iruka sensei's class got cancelled. Tenten shot Hinata an indicative look, which made the latter jump in her own skin and shake her head vigorously.

"I can't ask Naruto!" she piped.

"Oh come on! You want your dad to scold you for being late for his 60th birthday?"

"50th."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Tenten!" Hinata's face was burning, she could feel it.

Naruto stopped at the the main doors, still chatting with Gaara. Hinata gave herself 30 seconds to assess the situation. Maybe he could be in a hurry and would refuse her politely which would bring her back to square 1. Or maybe he could be a total gentleman, as she always imagined him to be, and would happily escort her home. In conclusion, it was a fifty-fifty situation, and Hinata mentally berated herself for not having the courage to go up to him right then and there. Luckily, Tenten gave her a little nudge, and by little meaning a rough shove, making Hinata stumble forward. She gulped. The image of her father's "you-disappoint-me-Hinata" face kept appearing in front of her vision and she had to shake head to make it go away. Thankfully, Naruto did not see that. She took a deep breath and marched forwards, but then she saw that the boy of her dreams was heading out of the door, slipping away from her yet again. And so she ran, she ran as fast as her skinny legs and wobbly knees would allow her. She rushed outside and called out to Naruto, being only able to say "Naru-" as the rest was lost somewhere in her throat. However, it was enough to get his attention. He turned around and saw her standing underneath the small extension of the roof.

"Hey Hinata", he greeted her happily. "Do you need something?" Hinata could feel her knees shaking under the weight of her nervousness. She stared at her feet as her heart was ready to rip out of her chest. 'Speak!' her inner self chided her.

"Um", she began, "I- uh, well I have to get home for my father's birthday, but my umbrella was stolen... again." She added the last part after a pause. Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Well why didn't you say so?" he grinned and walked towards her, which made her blush a deep red. Naruto stopped beside her, towering over her small physique, and held the umbrella higher. Hinata could feel her heart stuck in her throat.

"Is this fine?" he asked, making sure the umbrella covered both of them. Hinata gave a small nod, still unable to let any form of a sound come out of her mouth. Their close proximity made her breathing slightly constricted and she sensed she would faint any minute. 'Get it together Hinata', her inner self encouraged. They began walking away from the school building and onto the streets. The first few minutes passed in awkward silence as Naruto looked straight ahead and Hinata looked at anything but him.

"So, it's your dad's birthday?" he finally asked. Hinata jumped a little but then calmed herself down. She didn't want Naruto to think of her as a weirdo again. She had happily stepped out of that phase of watching him from a distance like a creepy stalker. But just the mere sight of his messy blond hair and azure eyes sent shivers down her spine, something she could not control.

"Yes", she replied. "It's his 50th birthday." She twiddled her fingers and looked up at him.

"That's cool!" he grinned at her and she darted her eyes here and there, almost as a reflex.

"I was going to bake a cake for him, which is why I wanted to go home early."

"But your umbrella got stolen?" She nodded in affirmation.

"That sucks."

When they crossed the intersection, and were nearing the street where her house was located, Hinata's phone started buzzing in the pocket of her blazer. She fished it out and answered. It was her father, Hiashi, calling from his office, saying something about too much work and that he was going to be home around 6 o'clock. By the time the call ended, they had arrived outside the house. Hinata exhaled a sigh of relief, mentally thanking the Heavens above for giving her more time. More than she needed, in fact,

"My father will be home late", she said to Naruto while opening the small iron front gate and stepping onto the other side.

"Oh that's a relief!" he replied with a smile. "Now you have plenty of time to make the cake." They stood there in silence for a while.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea and biscuits?" Hinata blurted out before she even realised what she had said. Naruto blinked at her.

"Won't you be busy baking?"

"I can manage", she gave a small smile while hoping desperately he would say yes.

"Sure! I'm kind of hungry anyway", was his reply. Hinata's inner self did cartwheels and somersaults as she led Naruto inside the house.


End file.
